A Dog Demon's Fragile Heart
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: A powerful fox demon meets Sesshoumaru and with Naraku on her tail, Sesshoumaru has no choice but to protect her. Can Sesshoumaru keep Sakura safe or will Naraku get his wish and become the most powerful demon ever? title change: Tear away
1. The fox demon and her past

You guys will have to go easy on me, I'm still kinda new at writing Inuyasha stories...just no flames...

Chapter 1

Most legends come and go in this world, demons and humans. Every once in a while you'll hear of some powerful demon that stands above the rest, killing countless humans in his conquest to find some magical item that will make him even stronger and kill even more humans. Or you'll hear of a heroic human successful in finding a demonic weapon that made him stronger and gives him the power to slay demons. Either way, at some point they die out and in time, they're forgotten. But there was one demon that stood above all the others. One that will never be forgotten. The fabled Lightning Demon named Hotaka was one of the world's strongest demons, controlling the sky and lightning, the worlds most powerful element. Demons challenged and admired him and humans feared him. Demons and demon slayers would come from all around the world just to try their luck to kill Hotaka, but of course, none were successful. He was powerful and unstoppable as he killed countless humans and demons in his quest to protect a sacred jewel that was fused inside him that had mystical powers. Everyone was after this jewel, not even knowing what it did. All they knew is that if they killed Hotaka, the jewel would come to them and would give them the strength to become the most powerful demon ever. The most powerful of all his challengers was the one called Naraku. Swift and powerful the almight Naraku was arrogant, self centered and strong. Though Naraku never liked Hotaka, not many did, but Naraku hated the challenge more than the demon and Naraku grew more angry as he thought of this demon. So angry that he decided to challenge Hotaka...and he did. Not knowing of the consequences, Hotaka accepted.

Unknowing of the time, a new moon was that night, meaning that all lightning demons power vanished until the next morning, Hotaka had forgotten. The two fought hard, but unknowing to Hotaka, Naraku knew this weakness. Naraku had planned ahead, and knew that on this night he could kill Hotaka and this night only. Knowing that a new moon was that night, the mighty Naraku attacked. When the new moon appeared, Hotaka's powers dissappeared and he ran into the night. He was useless during this night and he knew he had no chance against him without his powers. The demon was powerless and was hurt badly as Naraku came closer.

Hotaka came into a nearby village and scared the humans away. Without his powers he had no way to protect himself and he knew that there was no way he could survive this night, but he couldn't leave this world without an heir. He heard a woman scream in a nearby house and he walked inside and saw a young human girl crouched in the corner of the room with a small monster in front of her. The monster had huge teeth and was green. "Be gone!" Hotaka yelled as threw out his sword and cut his head off. The girl was scared and for the first time she locked eyes with her rescuer. Hotaka walked up to the girl slowly and she was afraid. She was beautiful with long brown hair and wore a long white robe. He smiled at her and helped her stand up. He asked for her hands and after a second of thinking, she obeyed.

"You shall bear my child." Hotaka told her as his hands began to give off electricity. "I cannot leave this world without an heir, and since I won't stay in the world for much longer, you are my last choice." The girl was frightened, she had never seen a demon before and now all of a sudden there one stood before her, though he seemed familiar to her. The electricity in his hands started to surge through the human's body but it did not hurt her. "The child shall be called Sakura the Lightning demon and will be the master of the sky, just as I am. She will become one of the most powerful demons in the world and you will be honored to be the mother. Take care of her and protect her with your life...for she will grow to be the most powerful demon ever." As time went on, the human girl became more comfortable with the all powerful demon. Hotaka smiled at her and after a second she nodded.

Hotaka picked the human up in his arms and he walked slowly out of the house. When he saw that Naraku was no where around he ran with demonic speed out of the village, not knowing that Naraku had been hiding and waiting for him to come out. The Lightning Demon ran as fast as he could with the last of his strength. The demon set the girl and hid her behind a tree as he protected her and was willing to sacrifice his life to save her and his future heir. With the last of his strength, Hotaka attacked Naraku and failed. Naraku gave the final strike and Hotaka gave his last breath, he smiled as the girl that was hiding behind the tree. "Take care of her..." Hotaka said with the rest of his energy and fell down for the final time.

After destroying Hotaka, Naraku searched Hotaka's body and found no jewel. Angrily Naraku left not knowing of the human girl and Hotaka's future heir as one of the greatest and most powerful demons ever...and the child was born, grew up and got stronger every day...

--8 years later--

The sun was setting and a young girl covered in water ran as fast as she could through the woods smiling the whole time. She had long reddish-brown hair and there was a hat on her head. All of a sudden she leaned down and began running on all fours. She then jumped up into the trees and began jumping from limb to limb and she began laughing. "Sakura! Time to come inside!" She heard her mother call. She jumped faster and faster and jumped to the ground and ran straight for a small village. On all fours she ran through the village running right down the street.

"Hey, watch it!" A girl said as Sakura ran almost straight into her.

"Watch out you freak!" Another child said as she ran by her. Sakura ran into one of the houses where her mother was. She sat down and she shook the water that had been on her from swimming like a dog.

"Sakura..." Her mom said with an angry tone. A woman bursted into the room and stood right above Sakura who was still on all fours.

"Katsumi, you said that you would control that child!" The woman yelled looking at Sakura's mother.

"I'm sorry Ayaka...it won't happen again..." Her mother said dissappointed.

"That's what you said the last four times, and this time she's destroyed my garden!" Sakura smiled nervously when she pointed at her.

"Like I said before, I'm very sorry...I'll take care of her, thank you..." Katsumi told her.

"You better, or I will!" Ayaka walked out of the house and slammed the door.

"Ha, what's wrong with her?" Sakura said laughing.

"Sakura..." Katsumi said lowering her head. "...you need to control yourself..."

"I can't help it mom, every second I have this huge burst of energy that I can't control and it feels like if I don't let it out, I'll explode."

"But still, Sakura...you don't see any of the other children gallopping through the street on all fours."

"Well, none of the other kids have fox ears or tails, mom!" Sakura took the hat off and her two fox ears popped up and took her tail out of hiding and it twitched in front of her. "Why am I so different? What am I mom?"

"That's not important, let me help you clean up." Katsumi bent down and washed Sakura's face off.

"But mom, I'm not normal...it is important...I've lived my whole live by myself because people run from me. What am I and why do people run away?" Sakura said pushing her mom away. Katsumi sighed.

"You...you're a demon..."

"A...a what?" Sakura asked with fear in her eyes.

"A demon is a supernatural being...not a human...they have power beyond all of our imaginations and much more than we can comprehend...and...most humans are afraid of demons."

"Why?"

"Because...humans are scared, demons aren't like humans and most hate them. Most demons are cruel and cold hearted and will stop at nothing to get what they want even if it means destroying some humans..."

"Am...am I going to destroy humans?"

"Well I sure hope not..." Katsumi laughed rubbing Sakura between her two pointy fox ears and she laughed too. "But some are good...like your father..."

"Did you know him very long?" Sakura smiled.

"...Not as long as I wanted it to...we had just met but...for some reason he seemed familiar...I don't know...but then Naraku killed him..."

"Are you a demon, mommy?"

"No...no I'm not...and I can't imagine what you've gone through..." Katsumi said rubbing her hand down Sakura's face. "But just because you have the power, doesn't mean you have to take it out on Ms. Ayaka's garden." Sakura laughed as Katsumi embraced Sakura and hugged her tightly. Sakura was young, and from the time she was born, people rejected her...even though she was young, she knew it would only get worse. She didn't belong with humans and from what her mom had said, there were more demons out there, more that were more like her...humans were inferior to them and she was scared that one day she might not be able to control her future powers and destroy all the humans in her village, there was only one thing she had to do. That night, Sakura packed some clothes and food into a small sack and for the last time she took off her hat and threw it on the ground, from now on she would be a demon, not a demon trying to hide herself. When she knew that her mother was asleep she kissed her on the cheek gently and snuck out of the house and out of the village, planning to never to return and she never did. As the years went by, her fear of killing humans slowly turned into anger for humans and pretty soon she hated them. Everyday she got stronger and she started to learn of her hidden powers. Now humans had stopped running away, but that didn't stop demons from running towards her and attacking.

--11 years later--

Sakura jumped into the lake smiling. Two demon hunters ran up to the lake. "Where'd she go?" One hunters asked. They looked in the lake and saw her swimming around.

"Come on." The other said as they both jumped into the lake. Just as she saw them jump in, the young fox demon swam out of the lake and stood up. The two men came up to the surface and looked at her.

"You know, boys," Sakura said holding her hand up to her face and looking at it. "There's a funny thing about water..." Sakura clenched her fist and it started to spark. "...it doesn't mix with electricity..." She smiled and slammed her hand down into the water, causing a huge shock and electrifying the demon slayers. "Luckily for you, I'm in a good mood so I won't kill you...but next time I won't be so generous." Sakura smiled and started to walk off but right as she started to walk away, Naraku jumped in front of her.

"Well, well, well, look who I found..." Naraku said looking at her angrily.

"Who are you...? What do you want?"

"If you come with me quietly, then you won't have to get hurt." Naraku said walking towards her.

"What do you want with me?"

"My name is Naraku...and there is only one thing I want and the only way I can get it is if I kill you."

"Naraku? That's the name of the demon that killed my father."

"Your father was a fool that was too powerful for his own good..."

"Wha...what?"

"I fooled your father 19 years ago the same way that I plan to fool you." Naraku looked up at the sky and at the moon. It was a night of a new moon and Naraku smiled at her. "A new moon..."

"So..." Sakura said angrily crossing her arms. "Let's do it!" Sakura tried to make her fist give off electricity. Just then her electricity slowly goes out. Naraku smiled evilly.

"Your father died on the night of a new moon...and so will you...but first, I need your power..."

"Ha, so do I, but I don't think we'll get it anytime soon." Sakura said looking at her hand. Naraku pulled out his sword.

"Come, I have plans for you..."

"Plans? Ok, look I don't know who you are and since my powers seem to not wanna work I'm definately not going with you." Naraku walked up to her slowly getting ready to strike her with his sword. Sakura didn't move, she just stood there staring angrily at him like he would just get scared and run away. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to work. When Sakura saw that Naraku threw his sword up getting ready to kill her, she closed her eyes tightly. The next thing she heard was two swords hitting each other. A few seconds later, she was still alive. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. There standing in front of her, was a dog demon, but not necessarily the one you'd think. It was Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru threw his sword at Naraku making him fall back aways and gave him enough time to tell the girl to run. "Ok, who the heck are you?"

"Shut up and get out of here!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he ran towards Naraku and Sakura stood still. The swords hit together hard and the pressure threw Sesshoumaru to the ground. When Sesshoumaru turned around, Sakura was still at a stand still. "I thought I told you to run!"

"Look, I don't take orders." Sakura said folding her arms.

"Why are you saving her, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked. "She obviously doesn't want to be saved."

"Seriously." Sakura said looking him up and down.

"Look, do you wanna get out of here alive or do you want to fight him without powers or weapons?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Sakura looked at him angrily and saw that Naraku was running back at her. She looked at Sesshoumaru who looked as if which ever she'd choose, he'd either step in front of her or step away.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Sakura screamed running behind him. Sesshoumaru ran at Naraku again. "Damn it, without my powers I can't fight back. And until then, I have to hide behind this guy..." Sakura sighed.

"The girl has no use to you." Naraku told Sesshoumaru as the two demons struggled.

"Yeah, but it seems like you want her, which means there's something special about this girl that noone else has and that means all I have to do is keep her away from you." Sesshoumaru threw him back with his sword. Sakura looked up at the moon, the new moon was almost completely set and that means her powers would come back. Naraku and Sesshoumaru fought hard and all Sesshoumaru had to do was wait until the sun came up and then he can get out of there. "Why do you want her so bad? How is she different than any other girl?"

"You're pathetic to not see it, this girl has powers far beyond anyone's imagination. So great, she doesn't even know she possesses them yet." The two continued to fight and Sakura kept her eyes on both the moon and Naraku.

"I sure hope that demon can hold out for a little longer." The two demons fought for what seemed like hours.

"If you don't give her up now, she will become a problem." Naraku continued. "I won't be the only one after her power, there will be others, many others and if you stand in the way, they'll only destroy you too." 3... "She means nothing to you..." 2... "All she'll bring you is pain and agony..." 1... "And she'll never thank you for it..." 0! The moon was gone and the night was over! Sakura felt her electricity surge through her body once more and she smiled. She held her hands out above her head and clouds started to form above her.

"You're gonna be sorry you messed with me, buddy." Sesshoumaru realized what she was about to do and he jumped out of the way. The clouds turned dark black and it looked as if there was a lightning storm only above them. Sakura then flung her hands down and a huge bolt of lightning came immediately from the sky and struck right beside Naraku, causing smoke to fly everywhere around him. Sesshoumaru ran up to her, grabbed her by the wrist and ran the other direction. "You know, I still don't know who you are."

"Shut up and run." Sesshoumaru said angrily.

Ok, I know it was stupid, I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll keep reading and hopefully this story will get better as I continue to watch the show.


	2. The disaster the secret brings

Sorry this chapter took so long, it took me a while to get it just the way I wanted. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sakura's eyes jolted open and she breathed heavily as she looked around. It was still night, and Sesshoumaru was nowhere around. "Hello? Is anyone here? Where is that dog demon? I couldn't have been dreaming it, it all seemed so real..." Sakura stood up and started to walk around.

"There you are, Dance of Blades!" Sakura turned around to see thousands of shards heading toward her. She was able to get away from most of them, but one shot her right in the arm, forcing her on one knee. Sakura looked up to the where the shards originated and saw Kagura. "Do you have any idea, how much trouble you've put me through, just to find you?" Sakura realized something familiar: Naraku's scent. "Now, hand it over." Kagura demanded.

"Why do you smell like Naraku?" Sakura asked.

"Don't change the subject on me, hand over the jewel or I'll kill you right here and now." Sakura started to growl at her. "Fine, Dance of Blades!" Thousands of more shards headed toward and most of them hit her, but one hurt the most. One shard hit her straight in the chest and she immediately fainted. "Naraku had trouble with this kid? Please..." Kagura headed towards her.

"Wind Scar!" A huge blast headed right towards her.

--a few hours later--

"And you just found her there?" Kagome asked. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking together.

"Yeah, she was just lying there." Inuyasha told her. "I put her over there by that tree. She looked pretty beat up so you could just you your stupid magic stuff and we can be on our way."

"Inuyasha, we can't just leave her here, she may need a lot of help."

"So, all she'll be is extra baggage and we don't need anymore!"

"But she's hurt!"

"She's not our problem," Inuyasha screamed and then calmed down, "and besides, she has to belong to someone. She might've been separated or something."

"Well that's true." They finally got up to the tree where Inuyasha had placed her earlier. Kagome knelt down in front of her and immediately noticed the ears and tail. "A fox demon?"

"Yeah, though I've never seen one that actually looked human before..." Kagome put some medicine on a damp washcloth and placed it on the wound on Sakura's right arm. Sakura immediately squinted her eyes tight and she started to growl. Kagome sat back and continued to wash the wounds. Sakura's eyes opened and she looked angrily at Kagome. Sakura started to pull away.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." Sakura stood up.

"I appreciate the generosity, but I don't need help, especially help from a human."

"All she was doing was bandaging up your wounds." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Well I don't need it." Sakura started off again and headed towards the sea.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms.

--an hour later--

Sakura was sitting out by the sea, by herself, looking out at th where the water seemed to stop. She felt a nudge on her hip and and she looked down. It was Kilala. "Now where did you come from?" Sakura picked the cat demon up and set her in her lap. Sakura began to stroke Kilala's fur.

"She must really like you." Inuyasha said.

"What's it to you?"

"Look, I saved you didn't I? You could be a little nicer."

"Yeah well, I didn't ask for you to save me."

"Didn't look like you had much of a choice, lying on the ground, not moving at all. And you could've been a little nicer to Kagome, she was only trying to help out!"

"Listen mutt, I don't need help from no damn human." The two were quiet for a while. Inuyasha turned around.

"Well, nobody asked you to stay.." Inuyasha walked off. Sakura then stood up and watched him.

"Fine." She then started to walk into the woods. "Who does that half-breed think he is. No half-demon is going to tell me what to do." Sakura walked deep into the forest and then she heard a scream nearby. She poked her head in some bushes and walked into a clearing where she saw a demon attacking a little girl. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Sakura jumped up and sliced him in half with her claws and the demon fell down dead. The girl looked at her adoringly and smiled.

"Wow...thank you big sister..." The girl attached herself to Sakura's right leg and no matter how hard Sakura tried to shake her off, she just hung there.

"Do you mind giving me back my leg?" After being asked, the girl let her go and held out a flower. "What's this...?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"As a thanks for you helping me I would like to give you this flower..."

"Gee...thanks...it's not like there weren't enough of these around for me to get myself..." Sakura looked around at all the flower bushes and looked at the girl idioticly.

"And if it's ok with you, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Sesshoumaru. I know he'd want to show you his thanks as well."

"Kid, I don't have time to meet all of your little friends, as long as you have someone to look after you, you're not my problem..." Sakura started to walk away.

"Rin! Oh Rin!" Jaken called out. "Where is that stupid girl?"

"I'm over here Master Jaken!" Rin called back. She started to tug on Sakura's arm. "Come on, that's Master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru can not be far behind." Just then Jaken walked into the clearing.

"There you are, do you have any idea how much trouble you've put Lord Sesshoumaru in, just to find you?" Jaken said angrily. Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing and immediately saw Rin running up to him.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Lord Sesshoumaru, I was attacked by a demon and was saved by that girl over there." Rin pointed at Sakura. Sakura kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru, noticing this was the same dog demon that had saved her the night before.

"Tell me, girl..." Sesshoumaru said. "Did you save Rin?" Sakura didn't answer.

"She sure did! Oh please can she stay, Lord Sesshoumaru, please..." Rin begged him. Sesshoumaru looked at Sakura for a minute and turned and closed his eyes.

"Do as you like..."

"Yay!" Rin cheered jumping into the air. Sesshoumaru walked off in the direction he came and Rin ran up to Sakura and tugged her arm again. "Come on, wait for us Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called out as she ran after him, followed by Jaken. Sakura sighed and walked after them. They hadn't walked long, before a demon jumped out in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Hand over the star!" The demon growled. Sesshoumaru took out the Tokijin.

"Jaken, take Rin and the girl out of here." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Uh, the girl has a name." Sakura implied.

"Yes my lord." Jaken pushed both girls away from them. After running for a minute, Jaken stopped. "We should be safe here." Just then another demon jumped in front of Jaken, Rin screamed.

"Give me the star!" the demon yelled. The demon attacked Jaken but he was able to keep him back with the Staff of Two Heads.

"Girl, get Rin out of here! If anything happens to her, Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head!" Jaken told her. Sakura started to run off.

"Come on!" Rin ran after her. Sakura then stopped to how far away they were and Rin ran up in front of her near a bush.

"You don't have to worry about Lord Sesshoumaru, no demon stands a chance against..." Sakura noticed a unfamiliar scent.

"Rin stop!" Rin froze where she was. Sakura jumped up and, using her claws, sliced through the bush. A demon was standing right next to her and it died when she sliced it.

"Can I move now?" Rin asked still frozen in place.

"Yes." Sakura said standing up. Rin moved and smiled.

"You saved me again, big sister!"

"Don't call me..." Just then, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she passed out. The last thing she heard was Rin crying out to Sesshoumaru.

Sorry for how short the chapter was, I could never figure out how to stop it. Please tell me how you like it, and no big time flames, if you have something to say about it just tell me what I did wrong, no need to get all English teacher on me.


End file.
